dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Greg Osbourne (SM:MH Series)
Greg Osbourne is a 15-year-old goth boy (possibly the male counterpart to Sam Manson) who will appear, along with Rachel Dawson and Diana Kiyoko, as the main character in the Danny Phantom spin-off Sam Manson: Monster Hunter. He's one of Danny's and Sam's best friends. Appearance He has messy black hair with purple tips, a gray-black T shirt with long white-and-red sleeves inside, a spike collar around his neck, torn blue jeans, red sneakers, and ear piercings. His eyes are dark green. His design is based on Danny Fenton, with purple spikes on his hair. Trivia *Unlike Sam's parents Jeremy and Pamela Manson, Greg's parents David and Rebecca Osbourne are dressed in their 70's style; David resembles Richard Nixon and Rebecca resembles Shirley Jones. *Diane Kiyoko is his love interest. *His voice is very similar to Ron Stoppable of Kim Possible. *His last name is based on Ozzy Osbourne. *He sometimes lived with Rachel Dawson and Diane Kiyoko at a huge apartment building in New York City. His second floor had goth- and punk-themed furniture, a "Roach Hotel" terrarium with 30 cockroaches of four different species (American, death's head, giant, and Madagascar hissing), an 800-gallon piranha aquarium, an 800-gallon electric eel aquarium, a huge ant farm with a colony of leaf-cutter ants, a glassed-in beehive with a colony of honeybees, and a large 250-gallon pool with a Chinese alligator named Arnie and an alligator snapping turtle named Bart. His first floor apartment also was a very large herpetarium with over 80 exhibits for 108 species of reptiles, amphibians, and invertebrates from around the world, including various species of poison-dart frogs, four American bullfrogs, four pixie frogs, three giant waxy monkey frogs, ten red-eyed tree frogs, five Amazon milk frogs, eight White's tree frogs, two ornate horned frogs, five Vietnamese mossy frogs, four Surinam toads, three giant toads, seven Panamanian golden frogs, a Chinese giant salamander, seven axolotls, two aquatic caecilians, three knight anoles, a Jackson's chameleon, a veiled chameleon, three Tokay geckos, three Madagascar day geckos, three crested geckos, two New Caledonian giant geckos, a red tegu, a green iguana, two caiman lizards, four basilisks, four Javan humphead lizards, two Gila monsters, two giant horned toads, two bearded lizards, two blue-tongued skinks, two shingleback skinks, two prehensile-tailed skinks, two emerald tree boas, two Brazilian rainbow boas, two green tree pythons, a green anaconda, a reticulated python, two rhino rat snakes, two corn snakes, two scarlet kingsnakes, two Eastern diamondback rattlesnakes, two timber rattlesnakes, two cottonmouths, two southern copperheads, three king cobras, two Central American bushmasters, two Gaboon vipers, two green mambas, two tentacled snakes, two matamatas, two pancake tortoises, two radiated tortoises, four ghost catfish, four four-eyed fish, three mudskippers, four banded archerfish, three pink-toed tarantulas, three Goliath bird-eating spiders, three cobalt blue tarantulas, three Mexican red-knee tarantulas, four emperor scorpions, four vinegaroons, four spiny stick insects, two Atlas beetles, two Hercules beetles, seven Malayan giant katydids, four giant water bugs, three African millipedes, three tiger centipedes, two giant African land snails, five hermit crabs, six fiddler crabs, and two coconut crabs. Also from his first floor apartment was a staircase that led to the basement with a sofa and a huge 50,000-gallon freshwater aquarium with red-tailed catfish, silver arowanas, tambaquis, alligator gars, arapaimas, silver dollars, tiger shovelnose catfish, ripsaw catfish, peacock cichlids, and ocellated river stingrays. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sam Manson: Monster Hunter characters Category:Original characters Category:CAPRAFILMS' articles